Clarissa Greystone
Dame Clarissa "Claire" Greystone is the Ordinary of the Holy Order of Saint Isaac and a Knight-Captain in The First Regiment. History Clarissa Greystone was born in Stonecliff, Northern Lordaeron to a noble family. She has a illegitimate half-sister named Nichole Crette. She trained with the Order of the Silver Hand in Lordaeron but was not knighted. During the Third War, Clarissa lost her parents and her lands to the Undead Scourge. She joined the Scarlet Crusade to combat the Scourge. She was knighted in her time with the Scarlet Crusade. Clarissa deserted the Scarlet Crusade after an incident that resulted in her commanding officer being killed as well as arguments with other leadership. She joined the Argent Dawn not long after and forsook her knighthood. During her time in the Argent Dawn Clarissa fought at the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. She was heavily wounded by the Death Knights of Acherus and was almost killed by Torsten Deathbringer. Clarissa joined the newly founded Argent Crusade and followed Tirion Fordring to Northrend. In Northrend, Claire served as a healer in Zul'Drak and Icecrown. With the Lich King dead, she along with most of the Argent Crusade went back to the Eastern Kingdoms where they started to cleanse the lands of Lordaeron. It was during this time that she witnessed the Battle of Andorhal. She watched the Forsaken use the Val'kyr to reanimate the dead into members of the Forsaken. It was here that she realized the Forsaken were more of a threat than the Scourge. Not long after she left the Argent Crusade and Lordaeron for the Kingdom of Stormwind. After arriving in Stormwind City she enlisted in the Stormwind Army. She was initially assigned to the Third "Anvil" Company under Knight-Captain Roboute Gwyin in The First Regiment During her time in the Third Company she fought against the Horde in Pandaria and even fought in the Siege of Orgrimmar. Not long after the siege she was reassigned to the First Company, then under Knight-Captains Grayloth Ke'tar and Theodora De Vries with a cousin from Lordaeron. During her time in the First Company she did scores of tours. She has set foot on every continent. She also started to visit the Priory of Westridge more and more. Eventually she joined the Holy Order of Saint Isaac. As time went by she would eventually be Knighted. After Knight-Captains Grayloth Ke'tar and Theodora De Vries were reassigned, her cousin was made the acting commanding officer of the First Company. During that time Dame Clarissa herself had risen in rank. However, while she was attending to church business on behalf of the Order of Saint Isaac she had heard that there was a slaughter of civilians on the bridge between Westfall and Westridge. This was the beginning of the Iron War Westfall Rebellion for the Regiment. She had heard that her cousin was the one who lead the battle against the civilians. Not long after the battle, Westridge was sacked. To this day, Dame Clarissa thinks that her cousin is the cause and refuses to speak his name. Dame Clarissa's military contract had ended not long after the battle. She decided to not get it renewed for a whole year. During that year, Dame Clarissa went back up to Lordaeron and lived in a small house not far from Sorrow Hill. She would visit and pray at Uther's Tomb on an almost daily basis. She speculates that this year long pilgrimage to the Tomb is why she is as strong as she is in the Light. While she was in Lordaeron she would also help people in need regardless of faction. After saving one Blood Elf from a group of ghouls, the Blood Elf gave her some magical runes as a gift. To this day she carries those runes. To her they are more than a simple gift; they are tools. Dame Clarissa enjoyed her solitude in Lordaeron. She felt that she was not being as useful as she could be and reenlisted in The First Regiment. She started right back where she was when she was first assigned to the First Company. However, this time it was under Lord-Commander Ismond Laldere. During the Burning Legion's invasion of Azeroth, Dame Clarissa assisted in fighting off the Legion around the Kingdom of Stormwind. During this time, Dame Clarissa met a scribe from the Priory of Westridge named Brother Warren. Warren seemed to no the location of where demons would strike and when. There always seemed to be more demons than he thought there would be. Dame Clarissa began to have her suspicions about Brother Warren. After looking into Brother Warren's background, Dame Clarissa disappeared. On behest of the Order of Saint Isaac, the First Regiment tracked her to Duskwood where they had found out that Brother Warren was in fact an Eredar of the Legion. The Regiment arrived in time to save Dame Clarissa but she was injured by Brother Warren. After being kidnapped by Brother Warren she had to spend a few months in medical leave. The only injury she sustained from Brother Warren is on her left eye. It now glows fel-green. Dame Clarissa attests her recovery from fel corruption to her strength in the Light. As she recovered she spent most of the time away from the front lines and served as more of a medic to the wounded. After regaining her strength Clarissa proved to be an effective soldier and was approached about being promoted within The First Regiment. She almost turned it down. Eventually she became was promoted to Knight-Lieutenant within the Stormwind Army. Dame Clarissa is also currently the Ordinary of the Order of Saint Isaac. After a campaign to Argus, various dark magic users had infiltrated the ranks of the army. Dame Clarissa saw to investigating any dark magics and has turned up rather successful. When the Horde invaded Kaldorei lands in the War of the Thorns, Clarissa had broken her left arm in a sparring session with mauls a week earlier. Despite having a broken arm, Clarissa refused to stay away from the front lines again. Instead of fighting on the front she healed the front from behind. In the evacuation of the citizens of Lor'Danel, Clarissa was responsible for saving the lives of numerous soldiers on the fight from the beach. Clarissa even fought on the front for a bit, but the Horde proved to be too numerous. Clarissa also brought the wounded to the ship, even with her broken arm. Heritage and House The House of Stonecliff is a very old but small house originally based out of Northern Lordaeron. Their motto is "Strong as Stone." The House of Stonecliff can trace their lineage back to the Empire of Arathor. The seat of House Stonecliff is Castle Grey, which rests on the Northern coasts of Lordaeron. It is not too far from Stratholme. The ancestral title of the residents of Castle Grey is the County of Stonecliff. The House of Stonecliff suffered numerous losses throughout the Third War. The family lost their ancestral home to the dead and currently remains in exile. Before the war, the House of Stonecliff enjoyed prosperous times with the nearby trading hub town Stonecliff. Today most of Stonecliff the town is just a few buildings, ruins, and corpses with the exception of the harbor and roads out of town. The overlooking Castle Grey is another story. It came out of the war relatively unscathed, however that was because of a treason within the family. Today, Castle Grey is a fortress of the Forsaken. The enigmatic new resident has been rumored to take Alliance POWs who are never heard from again. Gallery (W.I.P) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Order of Saint Isaac Category:The First Regiment Category:Soldiers Category:Lordaeronian